Flexible film retroreflective products are commonly used as tapes or patches on clothing for safety and decorative purposes. Soft flexible face films, such as polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane, are normally preferred for applications, because they tend to be the least restrictive to the wearer""s movement. Under certain conditions, however, these materials can become stained in the laundering process.
The invention includes a stain resistant film construction that includes a polyvinyl film laminated to a polyolefin film by an adhesive. The stain resistant film construction can be formed into a retroreflective product that includes a polyolefin layer, an adhesive layer and a polyvinyl layer attached to the polyolefin layer by the adhesive layer on the first side of polyvinyl film. Retroreflective prisms can be attached to a second side of polyvinyl film, and a backing layer can be attached to the second side of polyvinyl film through the prism layer.
The present invention has the advantage that it provides for a solution for preventing the staining of polyvinyl materials when laundered with stain inducing fabrics.